One Shot---Events Unfold
by Leddie-Forever-And-Always
Summary: The story of Events happening between Eddie Duran and Loren Tate. Read to find out!


It was 6 months ago I lost the love of my life. 6 months without holding her without making love to her. I had gone 6 months without her telling me everything was ok. It had been that long since she told me she loved me.

She had been conviced I cheated. A girl kissed me and made it look as if I kissed her back. She walked through the door of our penthouse seeing the kiss happen. She wouldn't look at me. She yelled, screamed, and cried. She got her things and left. I havent saw her since.

My dad cleans me up. Checks on me everyday. Makes sure I dont drown in drinks. Making sure I eat. He tells me shes miserable. That Nora is taking care of her. That she herself just lays around. She wont touch her instruments. Something she always touched no matter what.

I was ready to propose to her after a year and a half. But a girl kissed me,a old friend. She kissed me hearing my Love come by the door with the rattle of her keys. She pulled me in the kiss to only have my Love see it happen. But for her to believe I kissed back.

Loren Tate is the girl i will never move on from. Shes my Katy. She is the girl I will spend my life trying to win back. I beg for her. I tell my dad to tell me if she asks for me. He wont tell me those details but anything else he will.

He tells me she has a couple shirts that I left there. She wears them constantly and that she wears the diamond heart necklace I got her for her birthday she even still wears the promise ring I got her. She wears everything. Everything that reminds her of me.

I love her. And thats all there is to it. I keep her picture on my nightstand. I have atleast one picture of her in just about every room. Shes my soulmate. The only girl i will spend my life with. The one i want to carry my children. Shes it for me. No one else will replace her.

I was lying on the couch looking at the pics of her on my phone. Reading all the "I Love You's" in the texts. Even listening to old voice mails she left me. Getting to hear her voice and hear the woman I love say she loves me. I quickly showered and got ready. I grabbed the ring I have had in my safe for the last i dont know 8 months and ran out the door. I drove to her house banging on the door knowing she had to answer the door since Nora is at work.

My Love came to the door. Eyes puffy and red. She was dressed in sleep shorts and my shirt. she still had the necklace and promise ring on. She froze when she opened the door and saw me. I reached in my pocket to grab out the small black box and slipped down to one knee on her doorstep, praying she wont slam the door in my face.

She looked at me and I still saw the love in her eyes when I looked up at her. Then i began what I came here to do.

"Loren Elizabeth Tate. I have loved you since i met you. You were and are my happy ending. Your my Katy. Baby your my everything. I know you think I kissed her. And Im stupid for waiting 6 months to do this. Leaving us both to be miserable without eachother. But baby I would never kiss another girl. Your the girl I want to marry, spend my life with, the girl I want to carry my children. I never want you to change. Never for you to change anything except for your last name that is if you'll have me? Baby will you please be my wife forever and always?"

By now my Love was crying. She had tears running down her face. I was so happy when i saw her nod yes. I slipped the ring on her finger dropping the box picking her up and kissing her for the first time in months. I whispered "I love you," in her ear, and she whispered "I love you too," in mine.

Pops and Nora walked up the walk way seeing us kiss and whispering the "I love you's" to one another. Nora rushed over and saw the glorious large princess cut diamond i had placed on her daughters finger. Nora was happy. I had got her blessing months ago.

My dad was smiling. He never saw me so happy in my life. I was happy once again. He pulled Loren in for a hug and told her to reserve the Father/Daughter dance for him. And she replied with theres no one else she would wanna have it with.

-Almost 1 Year Later-

Loren had moved back in the day of our engagment and we began planning our wedding. Today is the day im marrying the love of my life. My one and only. My Katy. I knew my mom was up in heaven smiling down on me. If she was here she would claim Loren as her own.

I was standing at the beginning of the aisle of outdoor wedding we choose. Nora was sitting in the front row watching me. Noticing how nervous her son in law was, but she was smiling. Not a minute later Mel and Ian came down the aisle hooked arm and arm. They had gotten close during wedding planning and began a new found relationship. I had threatend Ian not to hurt her. Mel was like a sister to me. Ian stood next to me while Mel was across from him.

Moments later my bride stood at the end of the aisle hooked arm in arm with my father. The guy she also called dad or pops. Everyone stood watching her come down to meet me. She had her hair in soft curls along with soft make up. She had a dress with a sweet-heart neckline. It was tight from the top to her waist then slowly flowed out. She had a viel placed in her hair with a tiara. She couldnt look more beautiful. She was even wearing the diamond heart shaped necklace.

Pops handed her to me and I took her hand gently. We said our vows to one another and placed rings on our fingers. When the priest said i could kiss her i pulled her close dunking her like so many times before kissing my wife, Loren Duran softly. I pulled her up and we headed down the aisle hand in hand, now as husband and wife.

We went to our wedding reception. It was beautiful. Of course it was, my wife planned it all. She didnt want a wedding planner. She wanted to plan the best day of her life herself. And I would do anything to make her happy so I let her. My wife danced with our father. He was crying during the father daughter dance. I pulled Nora out on the dance floor.

Later on i danced with my wife all night long. And then I whisked my new wife away for our honey moon.

-About 5 Years Later-

Over the years of our marriage so far, my wife had blessed me with a 4 year old son, Logan David Duran, our 2 year old son, Bentley Michael Duran, and our now 2 month old daughter, Katy Ann Duran.

Labor the first time for her was painful. By the time she gave birth to Katy it was a no breather that was her one pregnancy she didnt experiance much pain with for labor but she may experiance more when we expand our wonderful little family. Each pregnancy she got horriable morning sickness, the weirdest cravings and cried about her weight. I always told her id love her no matter what. She even once threw a shoe at me yelling at me not to touch her.

After each pregnancy she gained her original form back. She didnt have to work for it. We enjoyed still performing and writing music, but we enjoyed parenting even more. Its what we live for. Well that and eachother.

We plan to have a couple more kids. We both want a big family. We never fight. If we do its small arguments that we always turn around not a day later and make up for. We dont wanna lose eachother ever again. Shes mine forever, and im hers.

I always thank my mom for sending this beauty to me. And thank music for also bringing her to me. We're the Durans. And we forever will be. There will be no change. We will live in love forever.


End file.
